


AraSol Drabbles

by CandyPsychologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalisp, Doomed Timeline, Double Time, F/M, arasol - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPsychologist/pseuds/CandyPsychologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-posted from fanfiction.net<br/>In which shameless fluff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AraSol Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck, shameless fluff  
> That's all I got  
> Enjoy~!

As it turns out, deciding to spend an entire summer organizing the library was never a bad idea.  
It had certainly SEEMED that way- she was only ever doing it so it offered some relief from that boy always coming by her house to see what she was doing. What the hell was his name? The one obsessed with being strong?  
Aradia Megido stood and sighed, shifting until her spine and neck cracked. She looked around at the dust-covered, musty-smelling boxes and piles and shelves of books. She spared a glare up at the shitty dim yellow lighting the storage room of the library offered, illuminating the entire room from its ugly barred perch, the grungy-looking light bulb controlled by an almost medieval-looking pull string. The room was unbearably stuffy from the July weather, and she was near screaming after straining her eyes for hours in the same room, attempting to sort through the old books by date, subject matter, relevance- though more often than not, she'd find herself hooked on one, reading well over a hundred pages in before catching herself. After reprimanding herself and holding back any curses, she would scramble to remember where she'd left off, blinking rapidly with a muddled train of thought.  
Brushing back dark hair with a final sigh, she grabbed a particularly odd book with a much-abused cover, one with no copywrite or year or date whatsoever. Pulling the cord to plunge the already-creepy room into darkness, she turned on her heel and left.  
She stalked over to the checkout desk, where she picked up her bag and shuffled through papers to find that she'd left her laptop at home. Aradia once again sighed, rolling her eyes at the old-fashioned library that's card catalog was solely on paper, indexes and neat little rows of boxes with tiny paper cards that were maddening to sort through (she was very happy indeed she was not the one that worked the desk- that particular duty fell on Rose Lalonde, who was not here today on account of Kanaya swinging by and dragging her to the confectionery shop- and Aradia therefore could not fully appreciate not having to go through hundreds of tiny cards to try and find some book the kid could never remember the author of). She did, however, have to sort through decades worth of abandoned books, which thoroughly shorted out any difference in her mind. Not that Rose had to do that particularly often, either- the library barely had any patrons, it being a humble and quite frankly shitty public building. It had one working computer- and even this was occupied by the one exception to the ghost-town of a library this was, the one boy come to take advantage of the free wifi as long as possible.  
Sollux Captor. He came sometimes before Aradia and Rose even arrived, standing right in front of the building entrance, never speaking a word unless spoken to- and even then they were the most mundane responses such as "Good morning." and "I'm fine, thanks. You?" He spoke with a lisp, and wore the oddest ensemble possible- were those 3D glasses? And different colored shoes? He also apparently had some obsession with red and blue, from what she'd seen from walking past his computer screen, and (from a conversation she'd overheard through no fault of her own) some weird bias against honey.  
Not that she was really paying any mind to him. Just that he was more often than not the only person there besides her, Rose being somewhat disenchanted with the run-down building after a few weeks of sitting at the desk, writing wizard fiction with a perpetually bored expression.  
In fact, she found herself incredibly nervous to go up to him to ask to see the browser for just a minute. He was... off-putting? Nerve-racking? Somewhat attractive?  
Wait. What the hell.  
Now determined, she walked up behind him and, bracing herself while simultaneously ridiculing herself for being so irrational, she tapped his shoulder twice to capture his attention.  
"Um. Hi." She said, startling him to look up with a jerk of his head. His mouth twisted to a scowl of annoyance as he glanced up at her from under his shades.  
"Yeth? What ith it?" He asked, clearly irked. After gathering herself from her initial shock, Aradia mimicked his annoyed tone.  
"I need to see the only computer in this gog-forsaken building for two seconds, thanks ever so much, so I can return to my most thankless job of sorting through this mess of books more suited for an archeology dig than the backroom of a library. So so sorry to interrupt whatever you've been doing for how long."  
His scowl smoothed right over and he eyebrows relaxed, and he gave a small smirk that left her unsure if she wanted to smile back or punch him in the gut.  
"What exactly ith it you're trying to find, again?"  
And after that, Aradia did not punch him in the gut. After that, they combined effort to build up an entire e-catalog of the entire library, all books from the backroom being sorted out in less than a month after their compiled work.  
The library burned down two weeks later.  
And so they met at the other library requiring a bus ride across town, the pretty one with architecture Aradia would rattle on about the history of whilst Sollux would fanboy over the amount of compiled software and databases each computer offered. The two often found themselves sitting together in silence, the great domed cathedral-inspired walls looming over them as he'd sit and be obsessed with breaking into the future and she would divulge into forgotten aspects of the past. Occasionally one would turn to the other and speak of that they'd discovered and would answer any questions given in response. But they would also just sit there in the quiet broken by his furious typing and the soft whispers of her turning a brittle page.  
And they were very happy indeed.


End file.
